Happily ever after
by FanFrom.somwhere
Summary: ITS A ROSS AND RACHEL FIC .. SET AFTER THE FINALE SEASON ..THEY ARE MARRIED .. CAN THEY FIGHT THE OBSTICLES THAT COMES .. ? rNR FIC PLEASE READ AND REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

Happily Ever After

Hello .. this fic is a total RnR Fic .. this is my first one though and I really would like to have GOOD reviews .. forgive me for my mistakes .. cause am from Kuwait and English is not my main language .. any way what you need to know is that : ross and Rachel are married and its been a year since Rachel got off the plane ..monica and chandler are the same we left them ..and joey didn't go to LA and phoebe and mike are The same . Erica and jack are 1 year olds .. Emma is 3 years old  enjoy.

Disclaimer... I DON'T OWN THEM... I wish I did ;)

As The sun rays entered the room from the tiny whole in the curtains Ross woke up... and next to him was his Dream girl sleeping peacefully ...like every morning this whole year he stayed in the bed observing her and getting more in love while her chest was moving of the rhythm of her breathing .. He kept looking his pretty woman in amazement not believing its been a whole year ... a whole wonderful year... He felt like a dream but even if it was he never wanted to wake up... But he thanked god every day for letting this be a reality..

As she opened her eyes she smiled a soft smile.'' hey you '' she said lovingly cuddling up to him

'' hey gorgeous '' he replied more lovingly as he kissed her softly on the lips making her smile even more.. They kissed again and it got more passionate... Then she pulled away and smiled '' Emma is going to be up soon honey... Keep it for later '' she said teasingly and stood up and walked toward the bathroom...

He stood up heading to Emma's bedroom... Getting her ready for her day... They were going to chandler and Monica's...

As he entered he saw his little angel stretching her arms as result of tiredness...

''DADDY'' little Emma greeted her father with open arms

''morning cup cake... Did you sleep well? '' taking her in his arms

''yeah... We go to uncle channy and Aunty Monica house? '' asked Emma

'' yes baby but first you have to brush your teeth and get some breakfast ''

''YAAAAY WAFFLE... '' shouted Emma with enthusiasm...

As the doorbell rang Monica rushed to open the door of her new House '' Hiiii come on in ''

''hi is everyone here already ?'' said ross as he enterd with Rachel and emma

''yes and phoebe got something to tell us but waiting for you guys '' said monica

as they walked in the living room and emma headed to play with some toys ..

'' hii finally you guys are here .. common phoebs tell us ..'' said chandler holding one year old jack

'' ok ok .. guess what ? '' phoebe said

'' Oh are we gonna guess ? after all the waiting ? '' joey protested

''don't talk to me like that tribbiani .. ok .. we are all going to the beach house which is new one and doesn't have sand by the way '' said phoebe with big smile

'' oooh Great..amazing , ok that sounds fun '' everyone said '' I hope its only us no insiders '' Rachel teased ross and he gave her a look ..

'' so when are we going ? '' said monica ..

''this Friday .. but we're staying the whole vacation by the way .. '' phoebe said

'' ok I'll leave emma at my mom's ..you know ross and I really need to be alone ..'' said Rachel while holding ross's hands

ross and rachel's apartment ..

They are packing while emma was sleep it was late ..

''which Bikkini you think is better ? '' said Rachel lifting up two bikinis in her hands

''the Blue One … '' said ross while he finidhed packing ..

He Threw his bag in the corner of the room and pulled Rachel close to him and kissed her very softly ''hey you owe me one .. Remember ? '' said ross between kisses

''how can I forget .. '' as she un bottuned ross's shirt

he pulled her on the bed and took of her Top very quickly as she took off his pants and slowly pulling down his boxers .. she took off her skirt and Bra and threw them on the floor .. as they stayed naked he kissed every part of her body and settled his condom .. he looked at her and she kissed him one last time before he got inside her .. she moaned slightly first .. as he rocked her back and forth they were kissing and moaning from pleasure .. a while they stayed like that appreciating this moment hoping not to end .. after they were done .. they both collapsed on the bed and cuddled as she put her head on his chest he wrapped his arms protectively and kissed her forehead .. '' WoW'' she said ..

'' I know '' he said '' I really cant wait for the beach house .. its gonna be amazing ''

'' me too .. '' she said '' I love you baby ''

'' I love you too '' he replied as they sunk into a deep slumber ..

So ? I really cant wait for the reviews .. am having the story ready in my mind so am ready to write the next chapter .. just need some reviews if you want me to continue or not .. am sorry it was long chapter .. so please .. Review  thanks


	2. Chapter 2

Happily Ever After .. Chapter 2…

Thanks a lot To The Only review I got lol .. Rossandrach4ever .. I really appreciate you reviewed .. now I can continue .. ok as You all know .. English is not my main language so pass the mistakes  ok lets GO ..

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Gang Pulled the Car infront of this big house that was on the beach and had a great view infront .. taking their luggage from the car and rushing all giddy to explore the house from inside ..

''Wow phoebes this is not what I had in mind'' monica said excitedly

''Yeah I told you its Different .. come on lets check out the rooms you all get your own balcony YAY '' exclaimed phoebe with big smile

(( scene in the living room inside the beach house the gang is all sitting ))

'' so what do you guys wanna do first .. ? ''asked joey

'' anything but strip poker joe ..''teased chandler

''ok I think am gonna go unpack cause I really need to prepare my bathing suit'' said Rachel as she stood up..'' join me honey ? '' to ross

'' yeah sure'' stood up ross and took the luggage

'' ok we all then gonna unpack cause I heard the beach outside is amazing many people rent houses in here so maybe we can chek out our neighbors'' said phoebe

'' yeah and some hot chicks ..''joey said as they all looked at him and rolled their eyes

(( scene . ross and rachel's room ))

'' So what do you think ? '' rachel came out from the bathroom wearing a bathing suit blue one

'' wow .. um.. can we go to the beach later ..? I mean maybe other stuff is more important than…''

''NO Come on you have all day .. plus I want to get some tan .. later gellar'' said Rachel as she moved closer to ross and kissed his lower lip

'' I love this lip'' said Rachel teasingly and walked out heading to the beach and taking ross with her

(( scene in the beach the girls are taning while chatting and the guys are swimming ))

'' wow its so relaxing in here .. I can stay here forever '' said monica

'' I know .. '' said racel with a smile

'' MONICA?'' a voice came out and it was familiar

'' EMILY .. Oh my god what are you doing in new york '' said monica in a loud voice as Rachel turned to make sure it wasn't a dream an awful one though

'' oh am just here to spend the vacation after I live here now .. I have my job am settling '' replied Emily trying to ignore rachel's presensce

Ross came running from the sea to talk to Rachel but he still didn't see Emily

'' sweetie chandler and I are (noticing Emily now..). What the .. um . how..emily

'' hi ross .. (long silence)''

'' I think am getting dizzy from the sun .. um .. I'll .. I'll go take a shower '' Rachel left with many thoughts in her mind ..and very scared ..

(( scene:ross and rachel's room . Rachel is lying on the bed playing with her hair and lost in thoughts ..))

'' god why every time we try to have some time alone .. to have some romantic time something has to get in the way .. and why HER .. '' rachel said in her mind

'' RACHEL .. RACHEL HONEY '' ross shouted from downstairs looking for Rachel

he entered the room to find Rachel lying down and almost hurt

'' hey you .. '' said ross softly '' you ok sweetie ? '' sat down next to her

'' yeah am ok .. I just need to be alone for a seco…''

'' no please '' ross cut her .. '' lets talk please I don't want things to be awkward and weird we are here to spend the holiday together .. I hate seeing you like that ..'' lifing her chin up and looking deep into her eyes '' please Rachel lets not think about her or the past .. she's nothing to me you know that you are the woman of my life.. are you going to be ok ? ''

'' yeah .. I mean I'll try..for you .. for us..''smiled Rachel weakly and leaned and kissed him softly and things got intense and …………..!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

ok now this is the second chapter I hope you like it .. and I hope I get more reviews ) ok next chapter .. is Emily going to be a cause of problems between rnr ? check out later .. thanks for reading


	3. Chapter 3

Happily Ever After

Hi , So Sorry for the late update I had issues in my pc had to format it , Thank You for The Reviews .. I'm so relieved now That my English is good ..  Ok .. now this may not be The last chapter but it will be soon lol ..ok Lets GO 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After the unexpected visit from the only woman she'd think of or even try to remember . Rachel wasn't able to get SOME sleep .. even if she does she was worried about nightmares … EMILY , God why would she show up at the same time she and Ross are having a quality time .. Rachel was very nervous about Emily being around especially after she said she would hang out with the gang as long as they are together here in the beach .. of course she wasn't scared or anything she was confident because Ross has never loved any woman like he loves her . after debating a lot in her mind and fighting many scary thoughts she was able to sleep but all she kept in her mind was not to show Emily the fear and the tension because that would make Emily happy and she wont let that happen .. NEVER !

Rachel woke up opening her eyes as she yawned from the tiredness and the lack of sleep that's she's been suffering from . '' SHOOT'' she saw the clock . its 8:00 am she is supposed to go jogging with Monica along the beach .. Monica always wanted to do that . Rachel couldn't stop wondering where is Ross . but she fought the negative thoughts as she could . she noticed a peace of paper on the night stand '' Good morning angel . I went with the guys to the gym at the main building . miss you already . love you baby '' as she read that a smile spread on her face .. with a sigh of relieve and yet happiness ..she put on her training suit and pulled her hair up in a pony tail ( or what ever its called sorry ) and she ran down the stairs

'' Morning Mon . wow aren't you excited '' she said that as she pulled a bottle of water from the fridge.

'' your damn right I am '' finishing stretching '' ok come on come on lets go '' she said that and pulled Rachel out the door

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Monica and Rachel are jogging together along the beach while Monica is Non-stopping talking but she was cut off by the look on Rachel's face ..

'' rach what's wrong you seem distracted are you ok ? '' asked Monica

'' oh um nothing .. ah just was um .. nothing really '' said Rachel

'' ok let me phrase this well are you ok Really ? '' said Monica

by this Rachel has slowed down and started walking while looking down

'' yes . I mean I cant get Emily outta my mind '' said Rachel with a sigh

'' honey I know it's hard but you and Ross had talked and every thing is going to be great .. ''

'' yeah I know but still .. it's Emily .. I don't want her to ruin the mood of this trip . up until now every thing is so romantic and sweet but I don't want this to you know .. disappear '' said Rachel softly in shaking voice.

'' Ok Ok Listen .. why don't you try to get her out of your mind .. just try to think about you Ross and Emma ok ? '' said Monica as she put her arm around Rachel's shoulder

'' Oook .. god I miss Emma so much .. I talked to her yesterday '' said Rachel with a soft smile remembering her cute girl .

'' ok see ? its better now right ? ok come on lets go ''

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

As the two entered the house the three guys were sitting in the living room chatting

'' HeeeeY There you are Baywatch girls in Training suits '' said Joey teasing them

'' hi . where were you guys ? '' asked Monica after sipping from her water bottle

'' Oh they were at the gym .. '' said Rachel winking at Ross

'' hey you .. '' Said Ross coming close to her

'' hi .. you now am all sweaty .. want to join me at the shower ..'' said Rachel

'' Yes ma'am '' said Ross as he followed her upstairs.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It's 10 pm .. from the same day the gang are all gathered around a fire near the beach including EMILY ..

'' …. So I just tried to help her but we couldn't do it again . and it fell from the ceiling''

said Emily while laughing .

every body laughed faking .. as Rachel stood up

'' oh where you going sweetie ? '' asked Ross

'' um..Just for a walk .. Join me ? '' stretched her arms referring for him to stand up.

'' aha sure ..''

as they walked away Emily couldn't take her eyes off them '' so wow Ross and Rachel are really happy huh ?'' said as she saw them

'' oh yeah they are so happy and cute and lobsters '' said phoebe with a big smile

'' Yeah .. aren't they cute with Emma and god he is so in love with her '' said Monica intentionally to tease Emily

'' oh . well … that's .. good , said Emily disappointed ( but that's what we want right lol )

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ross and Rachel are making out . Rachel is leaned against some wall and her hands are on Ross's chest and he has his hands on her waist ..

'' Hmmmm..'' said Rachel ( like she said in the one where Joey dates Rachel )

'' I know ..hey have I told you how breath taking you look ? '' said ross looking deep into her eyes.

'' well lets see .. um yup like 10000 times '' teased him and laughed '' I Love you Ross ''

'' I love you more Rachel '' as he leaned he heard a voice and made him turn his head around

'' I hope am not interrupting'' said Emily'' Ross can I have a word with you ? ''

'' baby I'll be in our room ok ? I'll wait for you don't be late '' said Rachel as she kissed him and went.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ok That's it for now Kids .. I'll finish the next one soon . I hope I get more reviews .. especially from my favorite Two lol you know yourselves . thanks a lot for reviewing ..see You later


	4. Chapter 4

Happily Ever After

Hello. Sorry again for the delay .. I Just wanted to Thank you all for the reviews and this is going to be the last chapter So im gonna need even more reviews lol Ok There was a Request For Rated R Scenes.. im really not good at writing them but hopefully I will try and have mercy on the reviews lool ok here we go.. 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

'' May I Have a word with you '' Emily told Ross after ruining his moment with Rachel

''baby I'll be in our room ok'' kissed him '' don't be late I'll be waiting said that seductively

'' um..ok'' answered Ross in a nervous voice. what could she want from him?

As Rachel walked away they both were looking at her followed by an awkward moment then Ross tried to break it

'' so . what can I do for you ? '' said Ross coldly

Emily was Surprised and hurt for the way he acted toward her '' actually I wanted to talk a bit I don't want things to be awkward between us. '' as she said she held his hand and he was more nervous. not because he had feelings for her but because he doesn't like to be with women knowing Rachel hates them and he doesn't want Rachel to be worried. and he was sure she will be…..

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

As Rachel walked to her room thoughts were killing her . she couldn't stop feeling angry and yet worried . any way she is going to wait for him and more importantly she trusted him but still she's … EMILY

She entered the bathroom and took a shower after the warm shower she took the towel and dried her body. she wanted to do something for Ross so she took a thong and a small top and tried to get that bitch out of her mind . so she lied down on the bed and started reading a magazine but she was actually not reading because of the killing thoughts so waited and waited and waited …… !

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

'' so you're asking me to be your friend ?'' Ross said feeling angry

'' and try to get through the past and let it go '' Emily said hoping she would be his friend

'' oh I have let it go a while ago .. very long time ago believe me because I realized that I have the woman I love very close to me and has my baby. '' said proudly

'' I ..um . I know that .. but still I hate that we don't talk to each other so much and even if we did its so awkward '' said Emily.

'' well You remember how you hated how much I spend time with Rachel ? well she feels the same way now that you are here .'' said Ross feeling like he took the revenge for Rachel !

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Rachel couldn't stop thinking . oh my god what the hell is taking him so long what is happening out there . they have been out since 11 pm and now its 2 am . she felt so angry and hurt after she told him she would wait for him. And instead he is out with that bitch ..

The room door opened and Ross entered and saw Rachel laying down but her back in his face so he didn't know if she's awake or not . she heard the voice and knew its Ross but didn't bother to turn around cause she was so angry and hurt. any way she wasn't ready to talk to him now.

Ross sat down on the bed next to her while she didn't make any move. he felt so guilty keeping her waiting so much and worrying so much about him but he was trying to show that he's not guilty and started stroking her hair

'' you're late '' said Rachel softly but yet firm and serious.

'' sweetie am sorry I just …'' he was cut by Rachel

'' save it '' said and her eyes were filled with tears''im trying to sleep so just go away ''

'' sweetie please I wasn…''he was cut again

'' I SAID SAVE IT ..'' said again but not yelling

'' I love you '' he said softly and lovingly

she did not response but instead shut her eyes as a tear rolled down her cheeks .. she was scared and very uncomfortable with Emily being around .. but she also trusted Ross .. '' I love you too baby '' she said in her mind and tried to sleep but of course she struggled a lot till she was into a deep slumber .

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Rachel walked downstairs to the living room looking really tired from the lack of sleep last night . and about Ross and her she kept shutting him away and they were avoiding too much conversations .

'' hey '' she walked to the living room and sat down there were only phoebe and Monica

'' wow what's with the bad attitude ?'' phoebe asked her

'' yeah you look tired .. is everything ok rach ? '' added Monica sensing there is something

'' you guys I really don't want to talk about anything ok please ? '' Rachel said really shaky voice

'' no . no one here so talk come on its us '' phoebe said

now Rachel getting all sparkly eyes from her tears.

'' its your stupid brother '' said softly to Monica

'' oh . what happened .. you were both amazing last night at the beach you were walking alone .. oH my GOD does this have anything to do with EMILY ? '' said phoebe

''exactly . I knew something was gonna happen . last night she came to Ross and said she wanted to talk to him so I told him I'd be in our room and I'd wait for him but instead he stayed with that bitch '' now her tears rolling down

'' oh am sorry honey . but am sure nothing happened with them .'' said Monica

'' I know me too . but still . I was waiting for him I felt so stupid left alone like that '' said Rachel

'' so what are you going to do ? '' asked Monica

'' aghh . I don't know .all I want to do is just throw myself on him and kiss him .'' said Rachel

'' then do it .. he obviously feels guilty '' said phoebe

'' ok maybe we should talk ..you're right I don't want this vacation ruined '' said Rachel

'' see now go find him '' phoebe said excitedly

'' ok .. yeah ok .. thanks you guys ..'' she left to talk to him hoping everything gets settled

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Rachel walked out of the beach house cause she knew he'd be out in the beach with the guys but when she spotted him . she couldn't believe her eyes . he was there with HER and they are talking and laughing and seem to have a good time . she felt many things . anger . hurt . embarrassment . she couldn't believe the way she is being tortured while he's out there with her and having a good time and laughing with her while she couldn't stop thinking about him . before he had the chance to see her she ran away inside and covered her mouth with her hand and cried softly .feeling exactly what she felt before when he was with her .so she decided to call and check on Emma to let her self busy and not think about them out there .

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

At the same night the gang are all sitting out side in the nice weather on a table on the beach YES including Ross and Rachel who are avoiding each other well she was avoiding him more than he is he was trying to get her to talk to him but that led to a fight so he would delay the talking later .

'' … so I gave Joey the surfing board and he was like a drunk kid while he was riding it '' chandler said .. telling a story that happened at the beach . everybody laughed at the story but clearly Ross and Rachel were in a different planet .. he kept staring at her as she was looking away not knowing he's staring at her . when she moved her head to see him she couldn't help but to stare at his eyes deeply like one of their unforgettable moments . but was cut off by the voice of Emily ….

'' oh there you are you guys I was hoping I'd spend the evening here '' said knowing that would make Rachel mad

'' oh hey . yeah do sit down '' Monica said being polite although all she wanted to do is pull her hair and punch her in the face .

'' oh and Ross.. I really had a great time this afternoon .. maybe e can hangout more often '' now by this sentence Rachel couldn't help but to storm out and ran inside but not RUNNING .but it was obvious that she was SO angry and hurt .

once Ross noticed that he ran after her because he cant take it anymore he cant see her like that ..

Inside the House Rachel had just sat on her bed with tears in her eyes ..

'' hey you '' Ross said softly and sat down next to her .''hey hey stop crying ok .. come on sweetie I cant see you like that. ''

'' yeah that's right '' she said sarcastically

'' hey what makes you think its not true ? '' he said

'' because this afternoon you didn't seem to care about me when you were with her having a good time while I was dying inside '' said very firm

'' ok first of all I couldn't stop thinking of you . how the hell im supposed to not think about this amazing pretty face ? ha? I was only complementing her not much . and I stood for you and told her im inlove with the most amazing woman in the whole planet '' now he's holding her hands

'' I know .. its just that . um .. I didn't want to get hurt like before .. '' Rachel said softly looking deep into his eyes .. those amazing puppy eyes she always loved and adored .

'' you obviously still don't know what you mean to me '' as he said that he leaned and kissed her vary passionate kiss

'' Hmmmm .. '' he said smiling '' I love you pretty '' he said

'' I love you more '' she said

'' Not possible '' he said as he leaned and kissed her more passionate and things started to get all hot .. as their tongues met they started to undress each other as Ross passed his hands on her thigh and kissed her neck sucking it just the way she likes and she moaned his name . he kept kissing her whole body when she finally got naked .. moaning his name more every time ..she grabbed his penis and he moaned her name .. until they are all in the nude he flipped her and he was on top of her sucking her whole body as he went south to her belly button to reach her pussy and kept licking and her moans grew louder begging for more ..

he positioned himself by letting her sit on his lap and she started sucking his penis and stopped and looked at him deeply as she motioned for him to start. She positioned herself on his lap as she rocked in and out slowly at first with slightly moans . she couldn't but to get fast as he grabbed her from her waist lifting her up and down as the both getting all sweaty and moaning so hard '' yeah .. yeah .. ROSS ..Harder please '' she said out of breath .as they reached to the end they both collapsed and cuddled next to each other .. '' wow .. I missed this '' he said

'' me too sweet heart .. ''

'' you know what Rachel ..''

'' what '' ?

'' just so you know .. This is it .. this is us forever .. HAPPILY EVER AFTER ''

she smiled and looked deeply into his eyes and kissed him '' yeah happily ever after ''

'' I love you baby '' she said

'' I love you more '' he said

'' not possible '' smiled again and both kept each other in their arms enjoying the love they share ..

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ok this is it .. the story is over  hope you all like it and ( rnrlobster)) I hope the rated r scene was good . you should now am not good at them but gave it a shot for you lol .. don't forget to review please ;) and if you want a rated R fic drop by at (tow Rachel and Joey entwined ) by my good friend sdt1990 .. I liked it myself lol ok bye bye all


End file.
